Just The Girl
by Green-Eyes-In-The-Forest
Summary: When a new girl comes to the Palmwoods, all four guys fall for her. But she's different than any other girl they have ever met. Kendall is still dating Jo, and Logan and Camille still have an on again- off again relationship. What can go wrong?
1. The New Girls

The California sun shone brightly on the famous Palmwoods as a bright yellow taxi cab pulled up in front. After the cab had come to a complete halt, two teen age girls emerged from the backseat. Being shortly followed by a woman who seemed in her late 40s.

As the two teenage girls entered the lobby, heads turned. Both girls were very pretty, but one stood out.

The first girl held her shoulders high with an athletic build, but still a few curves in the correct places. Her hair was obviously dyed the vibrant cherry red color that it was, but still looked perfect in her low side pony tail. Her light brown eyes scanned the lobby but stopped at the sight of the in-famous Palmwoods pool.

The second girl was much smaller framed with long legs and just like the other, with a few curves. She was slightly paler than the first girl and had high cheekbones. Her strawberry blonde ringlets fell just to her shoulders and her sideswept bangs slightly covered her right eye. But of all her features, anyone would notice her eyes first. Her irises were framed with a dark shadowy gray, followed by a vibrant forest green and just around the pupil was a cloud of chocolate brown, framed with long and dark eyelashes.

The first girl whispered something to the other and she slowly nodded in agreement to whatever she said.

The woman approached the two girls and said something to them. Each girl nodded, picked up her suitcase and backpack, and followed the woman to the elevator.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

The four boys of Big Time Rush watched with wide eyes as the girls left the lobby. Scrambling off of their lounge chairs, they ran into the lobby and up to Mr. Bitter's desk.

"Bitters! Who are the new girls?" the four boys screamed in unison. The manager took a step back and looked at the boys. "All I know is that one of them is Kourtney Michaels and the other is Eden Mae. Both girls are here with Jannet Michaels." Mr. Bitters explained "What apartment are they in?" James asked "Now **that **I can't tell you" Mr. Bitters shook his head and the four guys all sighed.

"Now go away, you all annoy me" Mr. Bitters shooed the guys away and they trudged back to the pool.

"You guys we have **got **to find out what apartment those girls are in. Did you see them? They're beautiful!" Kendall exclaimed. "Who's beautiful?" the four turned to see Jo's confused expression. Kendall's eyes widened at his confused girlfriend and the other three backed up slowly before retreating in to the lobby.

~ ... ~... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~...

Upon returning to apartment 2J, Kendall James Carlos and Logan found Mrs. Knight sitting at the island in the the apartment across from another woman. The two women laughed as though they had been childhood friends.

"Mom? Who's this?" Kendall questioned "This is Jannet Michaels, she just moved here today. Jannet, this is my son Kendall and his three friends James Logan and Carlos." Mrs. Knight explained. The boy's eyes widened at the familiar name. "Did you get here, like, ten minutes ago?" Kendall asked.

Ms. Michaels nodded "Yes, I'm also here with my daughter and her best friend. They're unpacking in our apartment right now though." she explained. "What apartment are you in?" Carlos eagerly asked "2N" Ms. Michaels replied.

And with that, the four guys were out of their own apartment and scrambling down the hallway. Trying to be the first one to the apartment. Kendall was released from the scramble just long enough to knock on the apartment door, but was quickly pulled back into the mess.

The guys heard the door click open and all quickly stopped and stood up. The cherry red haired girl stood at the door and watched them with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hi!" Carlos bounced forward and the girl smiled "Hi" she giggled. "I'm Carlos!" Carlos held out his hand and she slowly took it "I'm Kourtney" she smiled.

Each boy introduced himself and Kourtney did as well.

"We live in 2J, your mom and my mom are talking right now" Kendall explained "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that I have _**your **_sister sitting on my couch right now" Kourtney giggled "Katie?" Kendall asked "She's a sweetie" Kourtney nodded "Katie? A sweetie?" Kendall raised an eyebrow "Yeah!" Kourtney nodded again "Come and see for yourself" she opened the door wider and let the guys in.

Sitting on the couch was Katie and the same girl that Kourtney had been with earlier. Katie was laughing until the tears streamed down her cheeks and the other girl lightly smiled and giggled along.

"Eden!" Kourtney called, the girl turned to her. When she noticed the guys behind Kourtney her body stiffened and her giggles subsided. "Guys, this is Eden Mae. My best friend" Kourtney gestured to the strawberry blonde haired girl and she raised a small wave.

Each guy stopped in their tracks and took in Eden's radiance.

The first to break out of the trance was Kendall, remembering Jo. "I'm Kendall Knight" he held out his hand. The moment Eden's small hand gently grasped his, an electric shock raced up Kendall's arm and ended in a tight feeling in his stomach.

The other three guys each shook Eden's hand, and each felt the same electric shock.

"Come on Katie, we better get going" Kendall gestured for his sister to follow him and the others out the door. Giving Eden and Kourtney a small wave, Katie closed the door.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Mrs. Knight called Katie into the apartment and Logan Kendall James and Carlos headed to the pool.

Making sure that Jo wasn't around, Kendall sat down and began babbling. "Did you see Eden! She's- She's" Kendall searched for words to describe the beautiful girl that with one touch, tied his stomach into a tight knot. "Perfect!" Kendall exclaimed.

_Perfect, that couldn't even describe half of Eden in the guy's minds but it would have to do for now. _

"She'll be mine!" James yelled "No way!" Carlos exclaimed "You **always **get the girls!" Logan whined "Oh yeah, that explains why Jo is dating Kendall" James retorted. Kendall's breathing hitched, remembering his girlfriend that he had fought for.

"Ha! You wont get this one Kendall!" James laughed "Neither will you!" Logan yelled "Oh really?" James taunted "Yeah!" Carlos and Logan yelled in unison.

The three continued to argue and Kendall slowly tried to end their fighting, which only ended in him being yelled at to shut up and stay out of it.


	2. Love Is

"Hey Ede, I'm heading down to the pool. Want to come?" Kourtney called as she entered the living room. Eden looked up from her novel and smiled slightly "Sounds good, just let me change in to my suit." she gently placed the book on the coffee table and stepped in to her bedroom.

Quickly emerging in her bathing suit and grabbing her book, Eden followed Kourtney down to the pool where both placed their things on lounge chairs. "You going to swim?" Kourtney asked, Eden simply held up her book and Kourtney nodded. Eden giggled as Kourtney made a fool of herself in attempt to perform a pro swimming dive. Eden pulled down her sunglasses and continued to read her book.

A dark shadow cast over Eden and she looked up. "Hey Eden" James slyly smiled "Hi" Eden replied, returning her attention back to her book. "Can I sit here?" James asked, not looking up, Eden shrugged "Sure". James quickly sat down and leaned closer to Eden, getting a look at her book "What are you reading?" he asked. Eden turned to him and propped her sunglasses on the top of her head, her eyes full of excitement. "Romeo and Juliet" she beamed, revealing pearly white teeth and making her dimples show.

James' breathing hitched and he racked his brain for an idea on what book that was. "Have you ever read it?" Eden asked "O-of course!" James stuttered. Eden raised a suspicious eyebrow at him "You have?" she questioned "Um, no" James looked down to his lap and Eden released a small sigh, returning to her book.

"Hi Eden" Eden glanced up at the voice and once again raised her sunglasses "Hi Logan". Logan grinned and took the seat on the other side of Eden, glancing at the cover of her book. "Romeo and Juliet, it's an amazing book" Logan complimented, Eden brightly smiled and nodded "I've read it twice".

James sent a deadly glare at Logan but he simply ignored it and returned his attention back to Eden, still smiling about Logan having had read it. "I love this book simply because it shows true love" Eden gushed, James sat up and watched her intently.

Eden's eyes gleamed and shined, filled with love. "America has ruined the real meaning of love. Love isn't having arm candy or something to show off to your friends. Love is caring so deeply about someone that you can't imagine your life without them. That, the thought of losing them is so terrible that you would give your life to be with them again." both James and Logan stared in wonder at how deep Eden had looked in to that. "Eden, that's amazing" Logan breathed, Eden lightly blushed and returned to her book.

Kourtney stepped out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her, and ran to Eden. Throwing on her large t-shirt, she glanced at both boys and raised an eyebrow. "Hey guys" she lightly waved and both boys nodded to her.

Eden's chair lightly began to vibrate and sing out What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Kourtney grabbed the BlackBerry from beside Eden's leg and flipped it open. "Hello?" she paused "K mom, be right up" flipping the phone cover back down, Kourtney turned to Eden "Mom is making lunch, we have to go up now". Eden nodded to her and stood up, grabbing her book and sunglasses.

"Bye Eden" Logan waved "See you" James added, Eden simply waved to both of them over her shoulder and followed Kourtney to the elevator.

As the doors slid shut, James and Logan sighed, leaning back in their lounge chairs. "She is so" James began, but was lost for words. The two sat in silence when finally Logan whispered a quick mumble "Wow".

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Kourtney and Eden stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to stop on their floor. As the doors opened, Eden pulled out her book again and stepped out, nose in book. Feeling a hard impact, Eden stumbled backwards in lack of balance- and loosing her book in the process- but was quickly caught by strong hands around her forearms.

"Eden, are you okay?" Eden looked up in to Kendall's piercing green eyes, full of concern. Eden blinked a few times and steadied her feet before returning her gaze to Kendall. "I'm fine" she nodded, searching the floor for her book and quickly finding it at Kourtney's feet. "You sure?" Kendall asked again, finding Eden's gaze and bringing his face down even with hers.

Eden fully looked in to Kendall's eyes and smiled "I'm fine Kendall" she nodded again and Kendall slowly released her arms. "I'm sorry Ede" Kendall apoligized "It's fine" Eden lightly chuckled, bringing a smile to Kendall's face. Kourtney smiled at seeing her best friend smile and lightly took her arm. "Come on Ede, we got to get back before my mom thinks we're kidnapped" Kourtney chuckled "Your mom is a complete freak" Eden added, waving to Kendall and walking into her own apartment.

~... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

Later that evening, Kourtney and Eden had changed in to their pj's and walked down to the lobby. Few teens ocupied the lobby and Mr. Bitters hunched his shoulders over a tray of french fries. Both girls shared suspicious glances at the manager before approaching his desk.

"Mr. Bitters?" Kourtney asked "Yes?" he raised his head with an annoyed expression "Would you, maybe have a list of acting auditions?" Eden asked. Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes, pulled out a small pamphlet, and handed it to Eden. The two girls smiled and began to make their way back to the elevator.

Upon returning to their apartment, Eden placed her silver laptop on her lap to search for auditions while Kourtney grabbed a soda from the fridge.

The two girls settled down on the couch and searched for auditions for the two of them.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

**I'm really sorry, I know this chapter was horrible... It was kinda just a filler chapter, but I promise that the next one will be better!**


	3. I Don't Believe In Love

After hours of searching, Eden found an audition for a guest star appearance on a popular t.v show. Taking a shower and crawling in bed to sleep, after two more hours of rehearsing lines with Kourtney, Eden smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

The next morning, Eden curled her hair and got dressed for the audition. After receiving a hug from Kourtney and motherly smile from Ms. Michaels, Eden made her way down to the lobby and called a cab.

A gentle tap on the shoulder caused Eden to jump and spin around, she sighed in relief to only see Logan standing there. "Hey Eden" Logan grinned "Hi Logan" Eden lightly smiled "What are you doing?" Logan asked, taking a seat next to Eden on the couch.

Eden uncomfortably shifted positions, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Waiting for a cab" Eden simply shrugged "Where are you going?" Logan raised an eyebrow "An audition" Eden replied.

"I can take you, if you want" Logan offered, slowly scooting closer to Eden. "You don't have to" Eden lightly shook her head, leaning farther off the couch.

A loud honk rang through the Palmwoods and Eden immediately stood up, Logan doing the same. "I've got to go, bye Logan!" Eden briefly smiled and spun around to run to the cab. "Eden, wait" Logan called, Eden turned and faced him "Hm?".

"Please let me take you" Logan begged, Eden looked in to his chocolate brown eyes and nodded "Okay". Logan smiled and pulled the keys from his pocket "Ever ride in a convertible?" he smirked "Can't say I have" Eden shook her head which only made Logan's smile widen "Wont be able to say that any more".

Logan led Eden to the red convertable and smiled as she stared in awe. "That's awesome" Eden remarked and Logan stopped in his tracks "Awesome?" he raised an eyebrow "Um, yeah?" Eden did the same. "I just never thought that you would call something awesome" Logan chuckled "Why not?" Eden asked "Because, you just normally speak so mature and to hear you say something like awesome, it doesn't sound right" Logan shrugged.

Eden nodded and sat in the passenger seat, Logan doing the same in the drivers. "Where to?" Logan asked, Eden handed him a small scrap of paper and he nodded. Logan began to smoothly drive and Eden took in the surroundings of California.

"I speak maturely?" Eden asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan briefly turned to her but quickly returned his eyes to the road, nodding. "Like when you told James and I about why you like Romeo and Juliet, how America has ruined love." Logan shrugged, Eden sat quietly for a minute and shifted in her seat to face Logan.

"Can I tell you something?" Eden asked, Logan smiled and nodded "You can tell me anything". Eden seemed pleased with his answer and smiled.

"I don't believe in love" she stated, crossing her legs to sit indian style. Logan rounded the corner and stopped the car. "You what?" he asked "I don't believe in love" she repeated.

Logan watched her carefully, hoping to see a smirk make its way on her perfect pink lips but it never did. Eden remained perfectly serious. "You can't mean that" Logan shook his head "I do, I mean it." Eden nodded. Logan turned in his seat and sat completely opposite of Eden.

"Everyone believes in love" Logan insisted "Well, I don't" Eden shrugged. "Eden, you have to believe in love" Logan stated.

Eden scooted forward, and leaned over the center console. Bringing a gentle hand to Logan's cheek and resting her forehead against it, Eden brought her face less than an inch to Logan's. Logan's breathing fastened as he stared in to Eden's perfect hazel eyes.

"I." Eden began. Sending chills down Logan's spine as her soft voice rang out and her hot breath blew on to him, the hint of mint on her breath. "Don't." Eden continued, bringing her other hand to Logan's oposing cheek. A soft hint of her vanilla bean perfume filling Logan's nose. "Believe in." Logan slowly brought a hand up, placing it over Eden's. Leaning in just the slightest bit more, Eden closed her eyes. Logan did the same and waited. "Love." Eden whispered, her lips just centimeters from Logan's.

In an instant, Eden was out of the car and smiling over her shoulder. "Thank you for the ride, Logan".

Logan leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and deeply sighing. "Wow".


End file.
